174th Annual Hunger Games
by ClovelyMarvelous
Summary: For The Hunger Games Wiki.
1. Day 1, Cornucopia Bloodbath

Day 1 the bloodbath,

Arena: Island with ocean with smaller islands.

The last digits appeared and the tributes were prepared to run.

3, 2, 1.

The careers rushed to get their weapons. Perrie ran to but stopped in the middle of the field. A dart had hit her neck. Perrie fell onto the ground. Prism had killed her. You could see the blood dripping out of her mouth. Madeline rushed to get a dagger. Nova got her butterfly swords and stabbed each one on a different side of Madeline's head. Madeline drowned in her own blood. Nova ran away to the supplies and Rainy saw the dagger. She sprinted towards it but tripped. Serena trapped her in a net and pulled her back. Serena through a trident and it plunge into Rainy's's body. She screamed loud. Madeline's eyes closed slowly. Mick had seen Rainy being murdered and he jolted towards Serena, pushing tributes along the way. BOOSH! Mick had stepped on a landmine put in my Petra and pieces of his body went all over the main island. Renly was swimming away from the cornucopia and BAM! He was hit in the back of his head with an ax by Oak. The water surrounding the island turned red. Renly died of blood loss and suffocation underwater. The other tributes escaped the bloodbath and lived another day. The careers or tributes from 1, 2, and 4, teamed up at the cornucopia.

''Agree not to kill each other until the end.'' Nova said.

''Agreed.'' The others replied.

It was getting late and the tributes fell asleep.

**THE FALLEN:**

**Perrie Grain killed by Prism Winters (Dart in the neck) DISTRICT 9**

**Madeline James killed by Nova Rouge (Butterfly sword on each side of the head) DISTRICT 10**

**Rainy Tervan killed by Serena Madrick (Trident in stomach) DISTRICT 6**

**Mick Zachery killed by Petra Mines (Landmines) DISTRICT 6**

**Renly Autumn killed by Oak Woods (Ax in the head) DISTRICT 11**


	2. Male and Male: Zaph X Seth (Day 1)

Male/Male: Zaph and Seth

Zaph wakes up and sees Seth with his feet in the water. He walks towards him and Seth turns back because he heard footsteps. ''Oh, hey…'' Seth said with a halfway smile and then he stopped. ''Hey, What's wrong?'' Zaph asked. ''It's just that these islands remind me of home…'' Said Seth. ''Oh.'' Zaph replied. Zaph looked into Seth's blue eyes and blushed a light shade of pink. Seth smiled a little and patted the sand next to him motioning for Zaph to sit. While they stared in the water Zaph felt something on his hand, he looked and saw Seth's hand on his. Was Zaph falling for Seth? I guess he had to find out. Zaph reached his hands out and grabbed Seth's face. He stared into them for about a second and kissed him. This was better than any kiss he had ever had, he actually felt a connection. It had been 10 seconds and Seth hadn't pulled away from it. Seth hugged Zaph. Zaph buried his head into Seth's shoulders. ''Let's go to sleep now.'' Zaph told Seth. ''Okay.'' Seth said this time with a full smile and a face flushed of dark pink. At night they shared a sleeping bag and hugged each other until fatigue came over them.


	3. Day 2

Day 2,

Icelia had obtained one knife at the bloodbath. She saw the careers and decided to kill them off, they were asleep. She went closer and closer to Prism's neck. The cold metal pressed against Prism. Right before it could cut Icelia was pulled up into the air. It was Edward. He choked Icelia and then stabbed her repeatedly in the back. BOOM! All the careers jolted up in the air. They saw Icelia's dead body and a knife was next to Prism. Edward was up with a knife dripping blood.

''She tried to kill you.'' He told Prism. ''I believe you…'' Prism said looking at the knife near her.

LATER

Bayleaf went to avenge Renly who was only 12. She stumbled upon Oak who was his murderer. ''Are you happy?'' Bayleaf asked him. He stepped back and said, ''About what?'' ''About killing the little boy!'' Bayleaf yelled. Bayleaf took her blowgun and shot out a poison dart. At the same time Oak threw his ax. The ax got Bayleaf in the stomach and the dart plunged into Oak's leg. They fell to the ground. Bayleaf had extreme blood loss due to the wound. BOOM! The poison finally got to Oak, his face was red with a rash and his leg swollen with green pus. BOOM!

LATER

Joanna found Crimson guarding his camp. She threw her ax and it hit him in the arm he swung his javelin but missed. Joanna got another ax and slashed Crimson's forehead. Crimson was blinded by the blood and clutched his arm. He coughed up blood and smashed onto the ground. Joanna left later on when it was night time.

**RIP:**

**Icelia Wintersmith killed by Edward Monoghan (Multiple stabs in the back) DISTRICT 5**

**Bayleaf Mangolia killed by Oak Woods (Ax in the chest) DISTRICT 11**

**Oak Woods killed by Bayleaf Mangolia (Poison dart in the leg) DISTRICT 7**

**Crimson Vine killed by Joanna Mason (Ax in the arm, Ax cut on the forehead) DISTRICT 5**


	4. Day 3

Day 3,

''There's the boy from 3…'' Mason said in a whisper. Mason aimed his bow. He let the arrow fly. The arrow caught Blaise in the side. A cry of pain filled the air. BOOM!

''Raven is that you!'' Mason yelled out. Raven was running after something she threw a knife and blood went on a plant nearby. BOOM! The hand had an ax. It was Joanna. ''Yeah, It's me'' Raven said.

LATER

Hades was looking at plants and stumbled upon nightlock. He was going to use this as a weapon. He turned around and a harpoon landed in his throat. He pulled it out and fell to the ground. Blood poured from his throat, squirting like a broken faucet. Jade went to a different island once she killed Hades.

LATER

Max was surprised he had made it to day 3. Most people from district 9 die in the bloodbath. He didn't have anything to fight with so he dove into the water and stayed under as long as he could. A spear plunged into the water. He dodged it and swam away. Another spear came and this time he wasn't so lucky, it had got him in the stomach. The water became a darker red. The last thing Max saw was a smiling Seth and then his cannon roared, BOOM!

The fake sun went down and the tributes slept.

**R.I.P**

**Blaise Sinesio killed by Mason Everwood (Arrow in side) DISTRICT 3**

**Joanna Mason killed by Raven Boloanos (Knife in N/A ) DISTRICT 7**

**Hades Bringer killed by Jade Starcatcher (Harpoon in throat) DISTRICT 8**

**Max Evans killed by Seth Tribes (Spear in stomach) DISTRICT 9**


	5. Day 4 and 5

Day 4,

Hunther, Raven, and Mason were all in an alliance. They spotted the careers. Raven and Mason aimed their bow about 5 feet away. Hunther was right behind them. They let the arrows fly. Raven's arrow got Nova in the forehead and the Mason's went into Prism's heart. BOOM! BOOM! They died. ''RUN!'' Mason yelled. The last few careers woke up and ran after the alliance. They kept chasing and chasing finally it was the next day.

**RIP:**

**Nova Rouge killed by Raven Bolanos (Arrow in the forehead) DISTRICT 1**

**Prism Winters killed by Mason Everwood (Arrow in heart) DISTRICT 2**

Day 5,

Mason hadn't run out of breath but Raven and Hunter did. Edward killed Hunther by twisting her neck. BOOM! Serena killed Raven by sticking a trident in her eyes. BOOM! Mason shot an arrow at Zaph's arm.

M/M ZAPH+SETH

''ZAPH!'' Seth yelled. ''ZAPH! Zaph, stay with me!'' Seth begged. ''PLEASE!'' Zaph said his final words breathing hard, ''Goodbye Seth…I…I…Love…You.'' Seth kissed Zaph and Zaph died with a smile BOOM!

''Oh that guy will pay for this!'' Seth screamed but Mason was already gone. This chase had token almost 2 days and now it was night. Seth couldn't sleep and just played with his tribute token.

**RIP:**

**Hunther Hayes killed by Edward Monoghan (Neck Twist) DISTRICT 10**

**Raven Bolanos killed by Serena Madrick (Trident in face) DISTRICT 12**

**Zaph Anderson killed by Mason Everwood (Arrow in arm) DISTRICT 1**


	6. Day 6, The Feast

Day 6,

It was 3 non careers and 3 careers left.

''Attention tributes there will be a feast! At the cornucopia today, right now.''

''Let's go!'' Said the careers.

There was Jade and Petra no Mason. Petra went to retrieve her bag and was hit in the eye with a harpoon. Another harpoon came and hit the opposite eye. Petra was blinded by the blood and screaming in pain. A minute later the cannon went off, BOOM! Seth was so angered by Mason that he was going to kill Jade. He grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it into her skull about 6 times until you could see blood dripping down. Her eyes were wide open on the ground. BOOM!

''The feast is over!'' Seth yelled. ''We just have to get Mason.'' Serena said. ''Then let's go.'' Edward said while going somewhere he didn't know.

It got dark and they decided to sleep. Mason was near, watching.

**RIP:**

**Petra Mines killed by Jade Starcatcher (Harpoons in both eyes) DISTRICT 3**

**Jade Starcatcher killed by Set Tribes (Rock on head) DISTRICT 8**


	7. Day 7, Victory

Day 7: VICTORY,

When the careers woke up they saw an awaiting Mason ready to kill with his survival knife. Seth went up to him and slashed him many times in the torso with his trident. Mason coughed up blood, his eyes closed, and crashed to the ground. BOOM! When Seth turned around Serena was choking Edward with a net. His face turned white. BOOM! Serena let go of the net. It was the last 2, District 4, Seth and Serena. ''Well I guess whoever is stronger gets out.'' Seth said. ''Hug? You know before we murder each other.'' Serena tried to joke. ''Okay…'' Seth agreed. They hugged and Serena took out a knife and was about to cut Seth in the back but Seth got a spear and it skewered Serena in the chest. The announcer announced the victory. **''Congratulations! The victor of the 174****th**** Annual Hunger Games! Seth Tribes from District 4!''** ''I guess I'm the strongest!'' Seth whispered to Serena's dead body. He went onto the hovercraft that would take him to the victor village back home.

**RIP:**

**Mason Everwood killed by Seth Tribes (Trident slashes on torso) DISTRICT 12**

**Edward Monoghan killed by Serena Madrick (Choked by net) DISTRICT 2**

**Serena Madrick killed by Seth Tribes (Spear in chest) DISTRICT 4**


End file.
